


Sean McLoughlin x Reader

by burntt_toast



Series: Sean McLoughlin x Reader Insert [1]
Category: Original Work, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jackseptieye - Freeform, Reader x Jacksepticeye, Reader x Sean McLoughlin, Reader-Interactive, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntt_toast/pseuds/burntt_toast
Summary: You meet an *attractive* man at a coffee store.. Love at first sight?OwO  ...  UwU





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope y'all like it. This is my first ever fan fic. It's one where YOU are the main character and the man that you bump into is Sean because why not, eh? :) This is just a short chapter but there will be more if this one gets good enough feedback. 
> 
> Over and out <3

_“I’m gonna be late for work if these baristas don’t hurry up!”_ You think to yourself.

You impatiently tapped your foot on the hard marble floor of your favourite coffee shops. At least you were inside and protected from the icy cold bliss of another winter in England.

All of a sudden one of the baristas shouted over the noise, “ **(** **Y/n)**?”

You pushed your way through a group of people who are also waiting for their drinks and collect your order. You thanked the barista and turned around while looking at your watch as you walked quickly towards the exit. Just as you looked up you bumped into a man. Startled, he immediately grabbed you by the arms before you could fall backwards.

“Hey, you good?”

His voice was laced with an Irish accent and it was soft with a tinge of concern in it. He seemed to be somewhere in his late 20’s and he was quite good looking. His messy but neat hair was swept to the side but still managed to cover half of his forehead. His piercing blue eyes looked at you with amusement as a large smile grew across his face, followed by a giggle. You realised that you had been staring at him with a dumbfounded expression and immediately wiped the look off of your face. You mumbled your apologies and left the building even faster than before. You kept on glancing back at him through the windows as you walked hurriedly towards your car. Taking in every inch of him from a distance, hoping that he doesn’t notice you. The man wore black skinny jeans that had faded to a light grey in some patches, a dark grey puffy coat and a light grey scarf to top off the look. You hoped that you’d be able to see him again.


	2. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You build up the courage to go and talk the the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Any text that is italic is your thoughts**
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading <3

You started seeing him regularly in the coffee shop ever since that day. In fact, you saw him every morning. As weeks slowly passed by you wanted to go up to him and strike up a conversation but you knew that it was almost certain that you would blurt out something stupid.

You took a deep breath in and then out and began to walk towards him.

“Ok, don’t mess this up, he’s just like any other person. Don’t mess this up. You can do it, come on.” You murmured to yourself.

But the voice inside your head was saying something different,

_“Don’t be ridiculous! Someone like him is way out of your league, he wouldn’t even want to look at you! I mean I doubt he would even tell you his name.”_

Not that far from him now, only a couple meters away. You decided to take your chances and spoke to him.

“Hi.” You shyly muttered. Too shyly. He didn’t even hear you.

The voice in your head chimed in, “ _Maybe you should just walk away. Theres still a chance to do so.”_

“ _No.”_

“Hi there!” You said. More strongly and confident than before.

He turned around and a large smile grew across his face, one that looked like a child’s who had received a puppy for Christmas. His ocean blue eyes lit up with joy at the sight of you. He actually remembered you?

“Ah- Hi! How are you?” He beamingly said. The sound of his soft Irish voice sweetly rung in your ears. You had almost forgotten what he sounded like.

You weren’t expecting him to be so happy to see you. You smiled widely back at him.

“Hey. Uh- I’m great thanks. Did you- would you- maybe-”

Your nerves had gotten the better of you and a cloud of social anxiety engulfed you. You took a deep breath in, looked him in the eyes and began your sentence again with a calm smile.

“Did you maybe wanna get a drink together?” He looked away and smiled smiled, “I mean- only if you want to. Like, don’t feel pressured by me. A complete stranger and-.“

“Yes of course, I would love to. Here on Saturday? 11am?” He said in between giggles,

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds great! See you then!”

_**Saturday, 11:07am** _

You sat there glancing at your watch nervously.

_“He stood you up. I knew it. He doesn’t want to be near you. He probably thinks that you’re just some awkward-“_

“Hi! I’m so sorry that I’m late,” he looked down and played with a frayed piece of his ripped jeans and mumbled, “It probably made me seem like an asshole or something. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

“No, its ok. You’re only human after all.” you reached over the small wooden table and placed your hand on his shoulder and sent him a warming smile, causing his eyes to light up.

You both sat there for a while when all of a sudden the man blurted out,

“Holy shit. I haven’t even introduced myself. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He nervously laughed. “My name is Sean. I’m from Ireland and I’m 27. I have a YouTube channel and I play video games on it. I- I know it might sound childish but it’s actually a really fun thing. I really enjoy it..”

He kept on rambling on about himself and his YouTube channel. The more and more you heard him talk the more you started to believe that he was just as nervous as you were to be here. That he wanted whatever this was to work out just as well as you did.

“So that’s- me. What about you?” He breathed out.

“My name is **(y/n)**. Um- I..”

“ **(Y/n). (Y/n)** , such a pretty name,” He whispered and looked up at you with wide eyes. “Continue, please.”

You smiled at him and began telling him about yourself. He listened intently as if wanting to savour every bit of information that you told him.

You kept on talking about yourself until a barista walked up to you table and asked if you two were actually going to order anything. You both laughed and ordered your drinks.

As each minute passed you began to fall more and more for this man. His laugh and the smile that went with it, his eyes, even his sense of fashion was appealing to you.

As you both began to run out of conversation you sweetly said,

“Sean, do we maybe wanna do this again? Same time next week?”

“Fuck yes!” He happliy announced. “And, I won’t be late next time. I promise.” He laughed and so did you.

Going on these dates became a regular event and eventually you got his number. Everything between you two was playing out beautifully.

One day Sean asked you to be his girlfriend. You said yes with a smile stretching from one side of your face to the other. That day was easily one of the best days that you had ever had and you couldn’t wait to see where fate would lead you both in the near future.


End file.
